


Heathens

by Hawke_Cawke



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Clairvoyance, Drug Dealing, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trans Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke_Cawke/pseuds/Hawke_Cawke
Summary: Marian's Pov





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at the pair across the night club, watching them with fear and interest. It was a rare sight to see both a demon and an angel, especially sitting so close. 'Close' was a loose term, she was basically riding his lap. The demon had noticed him first, his bright electric blue eyes locked onto the lanky Clairvoyant. There was a series of emotions in them: hate, distrust, greed, jealousy, and a deep lust. To others, the pair looked like a regular couple, but to Anders, he saw the tail that lashed from behind the demon and his horns, the black claws that grazed the angel's soft skin. And the angel, Maker, there was no words to describe her beauty. Her wings were resting on her back, fluttering from time to time, a radiance to her skin that gave it a golden glow whenever light touched it. 

Most would have been mauled by a demon for looking at its possessions, but this one was more preoccupied with the angel's enticing scent. It was a brilliant idea for the Angel to use her scent against the dangerous creature under her, to keep him calm with her scents. She must have been his mate to be able to do such a feat to a Demon of Desire. 

She seemed to take notice now that her demon was a bit off when he had stopped nursing her flesh with his kisses. Her eyes moved up and back towards Anders. A soft smirk rose on those candy sweet pink lips. The two were nearly identical just by looks, however, their personalities had to have major differences. Her beautifully curved frame was garbed in a white feathered bikini, just like all the other female dancers in "the Black City" club, well, the dancers that walked around had fake small wings, not as glorious and beautiful as hers. The men here were dressed as demons, thin black leather shorts with a fake tail and horns on their heads, collars around their throats and black leather boots decorated with metal spikes on their feet. Although, they were the only demons and angels here. Which made him think, that these two were here to hide among the humans, like wolves' in sheep's clothing. 

The angel smiled now, flashing her white teeth. She ran her hands along the wild curls of the Demon's, whispering something to him. The Demon's eyes rolled back and nuzzled her breast once again. It was almost fascinating to watch them, to watch the Angel's strong hold over the Demon be tugged again and again. She was wiggling those hips side to side, trying her best to tease him and preoccupy his attention. His eyebrows were knit together in pleasure as she worked her hips. They were most definitely mates from the way they acted towards each other.

Anders finally looked away as the Demon turned his attention back to him, this time it was filled with irritation that he had still been watching them after all this time. Nothing the Angel on his lap could say that would get him to calm down this time. 

His heart was racing in his ears and pounded in his throat, as if it was going to come out of his mouth if he threw up. This Demon could kill him without hesitation, possibly he hadn't caught on that he was a Clairvoyant and he wouldn't slaughter him right now and here. His kind weren't too kindly welcomed among the "Holy" creatures of this world, most of them were no good spies that would rat out the locations of demons and angels to the Templars. Just like dogs. 

"Do you want a job here?" a gruff and rather attractive voice spoke up above the music from behind him. 

The hairs on the back on his neck and arms raised before he turned around to have to look up at the demon. "What?" he squeaked out. He noticed the Angel around his waist, a smug smile on her lips as she basically ground against her Demon's ass. Perhaps it was her heat. His cheeks lit up the thought, looking up immediately at the Demon. He was adorned in a fine suit, black fabric pulled so nicely around each muscle. A ruby encrusted crest was pinned to his tie, giving away his family's name and who he was. It was glimmering on the Angel's neck as well on a choker.

The Amell Crest. This was Xabiere Hawke, the owner of the Black City club and possibly the deadly drug lord in Thedas. That only meant the Angel at his side was Marian, she never left her younger brother's side. He was her protector and defender, no one was allowed to touch her or even look at her unless they wanted Xabiere to choke them out. 

His throat grew dry as he stared at them.

"I asked you if you wanted a job here as a dancer, Clairvoyant. My sister likes you and wants you to work here. I, however, can't disagree with her when she's so damn adamant about these things, so, I'm offering you a job here and my protection. So long as you don't rat us out."

"I can't have a job, I have nursi-" a hand was raised to silence him immediately.

"I can work a schedule around any and all your school times. You just have to tell me when you go to school and how long you'll be working that day. Congratulations, you start tomorrow. You'll have a uniform in the locker with your name on it and you'll be paid weekly, whatever tips you make, there yours and yours alone. If you find someone stealing your tips, you bring it up to me and Marian. There's a bathroom and shower room to the left of the Locker room, each sex has their own. If you see a "woman" in there, don't suspect things. He's our best dancer and doesn't take kindly to people staring at him or his tattoos. If he punches you, well, that's your problem for staring. You'll respect all the other dancers and treat them well. The bartender will give you your pay every week, his name is Varric. He's also an investor, so he deserves as much respect as you'll give me and Marian." the Demon, Xabiere, turned away and walked off.

Marian stared at him, that smile so sweetly placed on her lips stayed. "Welcome to the family." She cooed before turning and hurrying off after Xabiere into the back room that was guarded by a Bouncer.

~A Few Weeks Later~

The club was closing down for the night, most of the dancers were heading home and laughing among each other. It was a pay day, so most who had been paid were going to go to the Hanged Man and drink the rest of the night away. Anders walked upstairs to bring up some news to Xabiere, the usual bouncer that hung out around the door was gone for the night. Probably because his shift had ended and the bar was cleared out. The man opened the door and turned a dark red at the sight he saw from the cracked open door. 

Marian's body was arched so beautifully as she rode Xabiere's cock, rising and sinking back down on his cock with a needy speed to get off. Her moans and his grunts filled the air, mingling in his ears. The angel's head tilted back, her lush curls falling from her shoulders. It was almost sensual to watch the two move, her hips nearly coming all the way up off his cock before sliding back down onto it. She turned her head to the side with open eyes, locking on Anders as soon as she did. He was frozen in place, his whole body locking up from her stare.

She didn't seem the least worried about the Clairvoyant watching them. Instead, she gave him a soft smirk and picked up speed with her bounces. Her supple beasts bounces with each of her movements, soft smacking mixed with her and his moans. Marian was eager to tease Anders even more from his spot. She glided a hand up her body, giving her breast a squeeze before taking up Xabiere's hand and kissing his wrist. 

The Demon had his eyes closed, too enticed with the pleasure his sister was giving him as she bounced on his cock. He hadn't even noticed Anders' presence like Marian had. There was something arousing about the way Xabiere was arched and his throat was bare to the way Marian rolled her hips in time with her bouncing and her teasing hands groping at her own chest, tweaking her nipple.

A gasp signaled Marian finally cumming,  her body tensed before she came. Her pussy tightened around Xabiere's cock as she rode out her orgasm. Xabiere groaned and rolled his own hips, pulling her close and began to pound into her pussy as hard as he could. Her face was scrunched in pleasure, the chair creaked angrily as he pounded into her pussy with such recklessness. She began to make sweet whimpers and sobs, gripping onto his shoulders till his skin and her fingertips were white. 

They both seemed to lock up in pleasure as Xabiere came, the condom leaked around his shaft, unable to hold his cum anymore. Which led to the thought of how many times had they done this before Anders had peaked. Marian's eyes fluttered open and lingered on Anders, interested in his reaction at the sight. She was rather pleased he stayed till the end. Her arms snaked around Xabiere's neck, playing with his curls as he placed tired kisses on her shoulder. She panted heavily, a proud look on her features knowing that she was the cause of this. Hips raising and letting his cock slide out from her pussy, tender hands rubbing the Demon's chest. She plucked the stuck condom from her clit and tossed it in the trash. 

Marian got up, sliding down her dress and left the room. She grabbed Anders' collar and pulled him away from the room, letting Xabiere relax within the room. 

"Y-You two are-"

"Mates, yes. He's mine and I'm his.." She finished his sentence and led him to the storage room, pushing him in and stepping in afterwards. She locked the door after she shut the door. Her eyes filled with a mischievous glimmer. "Do you know how old I am?" Anders shook his head, flushed at his cheeks when she drew close. Those tender hands playing with his zipper.  "I'm over four thousand years old, I've been mated to Xabiere for nearly all of three thousand years. We've had sex with many people and had sex more times than I can count." 

Anders watched her sink onto her knees, his zipper unzipping caused his cheeks to turn a dark red. He looked up immediately. "He'd like to play with you two if you'd like, he's a bit rough with new people, but I can give you the sweetness you need." her voice was so suave, filled with lust. His eyes rolled back as he felt her mouth around his cock. 

This was definitely the best and oddest job he'd taken ever since he ran from home. But fuck if he wasn't going to like it and stay for awhile..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian's Pov

Marian played with Xabiere's hair as she sat on his lap, a slight roll to her hips on occasion to see what Xabiere would do. The loud beats of the club were nearly deafening, just like Xabiere liked to keep it. Lights flashing and highlighting the little dancers on their poles. Tonight was a few of their best while Marian rested before her shift, a gorgeous elf moved his hips suavely on the main stage. His leather outfit was a bit different from the rest of the other male dancers, it was a full suit with the arms cut off and gloves that came up to the crease in his elbows. Metal clawed rings gave his hands a lustrous shimmer whenever a light flashed across his body. The black lights glimmering around certain areas ignited his hair and visible tattoos. This was one of Xabiere's favorite dancers, he enjoyed to watch the elf work his magic with his hips. Occasionally, they'd have a quick fuck but Marian didn't mind. Rather, she was jealous that should couldn't play with him herself whenever Xabiere bent him over his desk, her hips wiggled at the thought of sitting on his face or eating him out. She had to give it to him, he was a very beautiful nephalem. 

She had noticed something was up whenever Xabiere stopped nursing her skin with his soft kisses, and kneading her ass with his hands. It was rather unlike him to just stop during one of their "play" times. Especially since her shift was going to start soon. 

Her nose began to wiggle just as a new scent drifted over her senses. It wasn't definitely not human like their usuals, no, it was nearly intoxicating to her. A Clairvoyant. The Angel looked over towards the bar, eyes catching a pair of honeyed brown orbs. The man flushed knowing that he had been caught staring at her, rather for more curious reason than filthy like most who walked into this bar. He didn't seem the type to be a dog to the Templars. His hair was thrown up into a half up short ponytail, blonde rugged strays clung to his face as if he was nervous about being here. Soft stubble covered his jaw and upper lip, adding an unkempt and rougish look to the man. She was immediately fascinated by him, a soft smile curving on her lips. The Angel's hips rolled against her twin's, causing him to groan and hold tight to her waist and thigh. Oh, how she loved to tease him and keep him on the edge of his seat. It was her favorite pass times. 

Most would have killed a Clairvoyant in their territory, but she found this one attractive and felt a pool of warmth in her belly as she thought on it. She wanted him. She wanted him to come here and work with them, keep him safe and maybe even ride him from time to time. Xabiere would have Fenris to play with and she'd have this Clairvoyant. Of course, no one would completely have Xabiere, she was his and the bite on his neck was proof of it. He was her mate and she'd keep him for as long as she wanted. That's how she liked it. She'd never let him go, not after he gave the last of his light to save her and their son. She owed him so much. Her fingers reached up and touched a blackened feather that she had braided into her, his feather. The last feather that he had before he gave up his light and became a Demon of Desire.

"Xabiere, I want that man over there to work here. Do that for me, please." She gave him one of her soft needy tones that seemed to make him shutter. Her hips wiggled in response to her question. His eyes rolled back before he gave her a groan, burying his face in her breast. A soft smirk crossed her lips as she felt his cock prod her thigh, he'd listen to her now and bend to any word, or command she had in mind. "Please, Xabi. I want him to badly to work here." She had glanced over, noticing the Clairvoyant had turned his gaze away, his whole body was tense with fear. There was no denying that Xabiere had given the poor man a startle from one of his stares. Such a grumpy man. 

He stood and set her delicately on her feet before making his way over to the man that Marian had desired so much. Her arms wrapped around his waist whenever the Demon began to walk off towards the bar. She grinned and bounced after him, gripping at the soft fabric of his suit with her hands. There could be no other better way to describe how she felt other than excited. Oh yes, she was excited to get to have someone else work here and a chance to be able to have a toy of her own. She'd ravish him just as she was ravished by Xabiere. 

Xabiere spoke with the Clairvoyant, speaking quick and to the point. He looked at Marian on occasion, she only smiled and ground against Xabiere's ass with vigor. It kept the Demon coolheaded and, well, horny. It would also keep the Clairvoyant from being killed if she did this. Heat pooled into her belly again, she was grinding too much against her mate. It wasn't before long that her pussy began to quiver in need, the scent of her mate was almost suffocating. He turned and walked off, leaving her there in front of Anders. Her eyes sparkled with happiness knowing that he was going to work here. "Welcome to the family." She cooed before hurrying after Xabiere into the V.I.P room. 

The room was fragranced with myrrh, sweet and spicy scents that caused her to bite down her lip. Xabiere kept this room closed off only for their richest clients and himself. They only used it for her private dance sessions and sex. Its walls were covered in black and red designs, dark red curtains covered the furthest wall where the chairs were and the stage. A singular pole sat on the stage, usually there'd be only one dancer booked for this room (except Fenris, he wasn't allowed to do private sessions if he wasn't adamant for it) but on the rare occasion, there'd be another dancer working the floor. There was always one golden rule about the Black City nightclub, no touching the dancers or else you'd be banned forever. The floor was a dark cherry wood, polished nightly whenever the club was closed, black leather chairs and a couch sat against the furthest wall and in its corners. Two Amell crests hung on either side, glimmering from the dim lights. The crest was a big part of their life, they'd have no other way to reveal in their bloodline except to proudly hang in the nightclub.

She pulled herself on the stage, Xabiere gently giving her his shoulder whenever she got up. He took his seat on the couch, leaning back with his whiskey glass in his hand. His piercing blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim room. "Are we allowed to get high this time or no?" Marian asked. 

"Not this time, Mari. You've got a shift to do after this, you know that." his words were soft and filled with love whenever he spoke to her. He'd never raise his voice to her, except whenever it was talk about more babies. There was one thing Xabiere was very cautious about in his life and that was child baring, he only allowed Marian to get pregnant once and that was with their only child: Lachia. The young man was a beautiful mixture of his father and mother, he was the light of her world. But Xabiere always wore condoms and made her take birth control whenever her heat was soon. 

~Xabiere~

He watched his mate move to the music playing in the club, her hips moving slowly but so gorgeously to the beat. She seemed to cockily wiggle her hips to him, teasing him with her dance. Those eyes had a glimmer of mischievousness, hands lowered her panties and kicked them off her right leg once they were down all the way. The white panties landed haphazardly on the ground just to the side of the stage she danced on. She unlatched her bra and slid it down her arms at a playfully slow rate. Marian tossed them behind herself and resumed her dance on her pole. She hooked a leg around the metal pole and spun herself in a circle. Her legs parted, moving the pole closer in between her thighs. With her legs now securely on the pole, she released her grip on it and leaned back. Displaying her beautiful body for him to see once more. After a bit, Marian removed herself and leaned down, wiggling her ass as she did so. 

Xabiere chuckled under his breath at her little display, ice clinking in his glass as he raised it up to his lips and took a sip of the amber liquor. His eyes following her whenever she stepped down and walked over to him, sitting comfortably on his lap. Her delicate hands unzipped his pants, popping the button and freeing his cock from the fabric. The Angel kissed at his neck, biting and nipping hungrily before raising her hips and sinking down on his cock. Both seemed to groan in unison. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him and began to ride his cock, hips rolling and bucking. They held each other close and Marian took the chance to get faster. The needy little moans coming from her throat was driving him insane. He took her and pinned her against the leather couch, pounding into her pussy with his own needy lust. Those sweet dark curls splayed out around her on the couch, so pretty like a painting. Her ample breasts bounced in time with each aggressive thrust. Cries were swallowed and leaked from her candy pink lips as Xabiere brutally pounded into her pussy. She seemed to close around his cock at random times, already desiring to cum after her g-spot was slammed against. Her lips parted finally and let out a symphony of cries and whimpers, begging for him to make her cum. Even his name was leaked out in between, her eyes fluttering open and peering at him with tears in the corner.

It worried him sometimes whenever he'd see them, but she assured him always that they were good tears and never from pain. If he ever slowed down, she'd wiggle her legs and begin to beg him to ravage her. He couldn't say no to her. Not once had he ever denied her pleasure. 

Such was their love, hot and needy. No one knew how to get him so damn hard like his twin, she knew it for a fact as well. She'd tease him and play with him whenever he was busy.

One time, he was on the phone with Varric, discussing important things about the nightclub whenever the little Angel came tiptoeing in. She hadn't wanted the dwarf to of her arrival. The scent of her heat was nearly enough to make Xabiere dizzy with pleasure. Why else had she come in on her day off whenever the club was closed. There was no one to bother them, well, their loft was usually the place they'd fuck on her heats, but Xabiere was working over tonight. She sat firmly on his lap and began wiggling her hips as hard as she could, soaking his pants leg. The mischievous Angel had left off her panties and worn a dress for easy access. He had to keep a straight face and tone as he spoke to Varric, he couldn't just stop talking. It was important. She stood and sat on his desk, shimmying up her dress to reveal her dripping clit. The need in her eyes was almost adorable. He drew a condom out of the corner of his desk and hurried to slid it on. Once it was on, Marian took action and straddled his lap, sinking down on his cock with a hunger. Her jaw was slackened and her very body seemed to melt. His own body was burning to pleasure her, to pound her sweet pussy till she orgasmed so hard she'd scream his name. But Varric would never call again if he did that. So, he had to keep it calm and fuck her as quietly as he could, but also give her the fuck her heat so desperately needed. It ended with Varric hanging up just in time for him to fill his mate to the brim and her to scream his name.

He hadn't realized how much he zoned out till Marian was clawing his back and sobbing out in pleasure from her orgasm. Her small frame trembled with pleasure as he turned her onto her belly and slid his cock into her ass. She gasped and spread her legs to give him more access. His thrusts were sporadic and fast, giving way to his need to cum. Marian reached back and touched the back of his hip, pressing herself harder against his thrust. "Xabi, please, oh Maker, please." her soft voice reached his ears. It was almost cute with how soft it was, but right now he needed to focus on cumming. He began to pound into her ass, smacking echoing throughout the room. It wasn't long till he came, filling her up like he always did. He only hoped she could move enough to do her show tonight. Oh well, if she couldn't, he'd make another dancer do it and fuck her some more up in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Possibly more to come, this was a gift for a friend.


End file.
